Other investigators have previously reported that galectin-9 is a potent eosinophil chemoattractant. We have identified another protein that is closely related to galectin-9 and prepared recombinant protein corresponding to this isoform. One of the goals of our research is to determine whether this isoform has eosinophil chemoattractant activity. The chemotactic activity was measured by a standard assay using human peripheral blood eosinophils.